muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Force Bases
Forces commanded under the banner of the United Nations are stationed at bases loaned out to the UN by the hosting countries, and are often located near the coastal regions of their respective nations. As such, many of these bases are staffed with a combination of local troops and foreign forces brought into the nation as reinforcements. The following are a list of the force commands, as well as the areas that they operate in.Integral Works, pg. 227, 国連方面軍配置図 UN 1st Force The 1st Force of the United Nations is notable for operations in different regions; Dover Base is located in England, and Messina Base in Sicily, Italy, while the Colombo and Andaman Bases are much further away, located south of the Indian subcontinent. Other regions of deployment include the shores of the North American continent (in the vicinity of Victoria Island), New Zealand and the waters around it (including parts of the neighborhooding Antarctic region), and the north-western regions of the North American continent, with areas from the USA and Canada included. Andaman Base *215th Tactical Armored Battalion Colombo Base Dover Base *[[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon|JA44 Zerberus Bataillon]] Messina Base Vancouver Base UN 2nd Force Like the 1st Force, the 2nd Force is also deployed to a multitude of regions across the world, with a force located in Greenland, Iceland, and the eastern coasts of northern North America (centered around the Northwestern Passages and Hudson Bay), as well as forces present in the Black Sea region, the Persian Gulf Region, the southernmost regions of the South American continent, including the Falkland Islands (Malvinas), as well as encompassing parts of the neighborhooding Antarctic region, and most of the southwest regions of the North American continent, covering several southern USA states, and the entirety of Mexico, as well as most of the smaller states linked to it by land, and the Gulf of Mexico as well. Candia Base *Located on the island of Crete, south of the Aegean Sea and Greece. UN 3rd Force Likewise, the 3rd Force has a multitude of deployment areas across the world, including forces present in the Nordic regions, the eastern coasts of the USA, the southern shores of the Mediterranean (along the northern shores of Libya and Egypt), the Red Sea region, the southern tip of Africa (including parts of the neighborhooding Antarctic region), as well as the west coast of Alaska, USA. The various test flights under the banner of Project PROMINENCE can also be counted as provisional forces of the 3rd Force as well. Yukon Base A base located in Alaska, built to foster international cooperation in the research and development of TSFs and relevant tactics. *Project PROMINENCE test flights *37th Security Force Unit Astraea *11th Security Force Unit Feniks *Spetznaz troops *Delta Force troops *Military Police forces UN 4th Force The UN 4th Force is also deployed to a variety of locations, beginning with the immediate regions around the Kara Sea, which used to be Soviet territory, the islands around the Caribbean Sea region, the north-western regions in South America, centered around Eucador and the immediate neighborhooding areas, and the central east coast region of the African continent (facing the Seychelles). Guadeloupe Base *A base located in French province on the Caribbean Sea region, on the island of the same name, which was visited by the crew of Project PROMINENCE in 2001 during a morale drive. The base has ample recreational facilities. UN 5th Force The 5th Force is deployed to the northern region of former Soviet territory, to the east of the 4th Force's area of operations in that area (centering around the Laptev Sea rather than the Kara Sea), and to the north-eastern areas of South America, including Venezuela,French Guiana as well as most of nothern and central Brazil. The 5th Force is also deployed to the south-east regions of Africa centered around the Mozambique Channel (including Madagascar), and to the south-west regions of South America, covering most of Chile and parts of inland Argentina. UN 6th Force The 6th Force's immediate matters are linked to Soviet forces defending the north-eastern defense line, including the Bering Sea, the Chukchi Sea, and the regions of Chukotka, Magadan, and the Kamchatka Peninsula. They are also deployed to the Central Pacific Region (including the Hawaii islands), and to the western coast of South America, picking up from where the 5th Force left off (including Brazil's remaining south-east coastal areas, Bolivia, Paraguay, and much of Argentina), until the 2nd Force's area of responsibility in southernmost South America. Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Base *A key base of the Soviets' eastern defense lines, named after, and located near the city of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky. UN 7th Force The 7th Force operates in both the western regions of North Africa (with the coastal regions included, reaching from northern Algeria, cutting through Niger and Nigeria, to end just before Cameroon), and north-east of Oceania, centered around the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, and New Caledonia. UN 8th Force The 8th Force operates in both the westernmost regions of Africa (from Gabon in Northern Africa to Nabimba in Southern Africa), and north-east of Oceania, centered around the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, and New Caledonia. UN 9th Force Their area of operations is spread over eastern Australia. Royal Australian Navy *HMAS Sydney UN 10th Force Working alongside the 9th Force, the 10th Force operates in western Australia. UN 11th Force The 11th Force's primary focus is the Far East Defense Line, including the Korean Peninsula, Soviet Sakhalin, southern Khabarovsky, Primorsky, and the mainland Chinese provinces of Jilin and Heilongjiang. The 11th Force itself is headquartered in the Empire of Japan. Given a network of bases shared with Imperial Force/Navy troops from which to support the progress of Alternative IV, it is from these bases that both Japanese and foreign soldiers continue to guard the Far East Defence Line. While they do not actively participate in anti-BETA operations, troops of the 11th Force still participate in defensive operations against the BETA, as well as domestic intervention events, when the situation against the Imperial Force and the Far East Defense Line becomes dire enough. Atsugi Base *404th Tactical Armored Battalion Chitose Base Iwakuni Base *Headquarters for the UN 11th Force. Kaneda Air Base Misawa Air Base Naha Base Nerima Base *303rd Tactical Armored Battalion : Participated in Operation Lucifer, the Battle of Yokohama. Sasebo Base Yokohama Base *Special Task Force A-01 *207th Training Unit *1st to 7th Tactical Armored Battalions *1st to 5th Air Support Groups *105th Air Support Group *101st, 108th and 116th Mechanized Infantry Regiment *Military Police personnel Yokosuka Base *209th Tactical Armored Battalion UN 12th Force Force composition and operations of the 12th Force are unknown, although their base locations suggest a primary operating region in South-East Asia, likely alongside COSEAN forces. Borneo Base Clark Base Singapore Base References Category:Organizations Category:Alternative Category:Setting Category:Unlimited Category:Military Units Category:Locations